coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9234 (21st August 2017)
Plot Sinead worries as Chesney continues to make excuses not to go out. With Jude's family due to arrive, Mary makes up fake engagement cards to display. Norris thinks they should abandon the marriage charade altogether as it was only a means to see Jude in the first place. Summer gets Todd to take her to the fair. Sinead sees an ad for a puppet-making workshop at the community centre and suggests that Chesney take Hope and Ruby. Yasmeen takes Gemma in. Zoe White accuses Gemma of grassing her up and warns her to watch her back. Shona is jubilant when she wins £6,000 on a scratch card. Zoe sees her celebrating and alerts Macca. Phelan goes to the boarded-up house to give Andy a parcel of reading materials. Armed with a rope, Andy jumps Phelan and tries to throttle him but he's held back by his chains and Phelan manages to gain the upper hand. Chesney gets the kids ready for the workshop but when he opens the front door he can't bring himself to cross the threshold. Phelan warns Andy to accept his imprisonment or he'll have no choice but to kill him. Norris finds an unauthorised advert for free nicotine patches in the Kabin window. Liz takes possession of it, assuming it's from the person who scammed her. Phelan rubs it in by telling Andy that nobody has missed him. He suddenly works out that Andy got the rope from the edging of the mattress - which he'd requested for his back - and goes berserk but stops short of hitting him. At the fair, Summer wins a giant teddy bear which she names Swatly. Jude arrives in the Street and Mary meets her daughter-in-law Angie and grandson George. Shona decides to keep the money for Clayton when he gets out of prison. Macca crashes her celebrations and tells her about a hotshot lawyer who could get Clayton out as he specialises in finding legal loopholes. Nicola catches Phelan bundling Andy's mattress into his van outside the house. Cast Regular cast *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Zoe White - Keeley Fitzgerald *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Derelict house - Exterior and cellar Notes *First appearance of Angie Appleton. *Clive Curtis was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen confides in Nicola that Phelan is behaving strangely; Macca shows up when Shona wins £6,000 on a scratch card; Mary is thrilled when Jude and his family arrive; and Chesney suffers a panic attack while looking after Hope and Ruby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,526,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes